


Colleagues

by Evedawalrus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Humanformers, M/M, i might add more chapters depending on if i write more, mins and megs are professors not students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedawalrus/pseuds/Evedawalrus
Summary: Minimus Ambus and Megatron are married professors at a university, though none of their students know of their relationship with each other. This fic is 50% college students being confused about their weird professors and 50% domestic fluff because ofcourseit is, this is a minimegs fic





	1. Valentine's Day and Literary Vandalism

It was few days before Valentine’s Day when Rodimus was at a Barnes & Noble and spotted the imposing figure of his English professor looking through some poetry books. “Oh, hey Megs! Didn’t expect to see you here!” Rodimus greeted him cheerily.

Megatron frowned at the nickname, but knew that correcting Rodimus was fruitless at this point. “Hello, Rodimus. I’d say the same for you.” 

Rodimus gasped in mock offense. “Are you saying I’m not an avid book lover???? I am aghast! Aghast I say!”

“Rodimus I am your English teacher. I think I would know about your reading habits.”

“Alright alright, you got me.” Rodimus grinned. “I’m buying this book of Greek myths so I can cross out the names of all the heroes and write Thunderclash instead. I’m redoing the illustrations too, see!” Rodimus shoved the book into Megatron’s face. The drawings of Rodimus’s rival/boyfriend were surprisingly detailed, especially regarding the muscles.

“That’s actually... those are pretty good, Rodimus. I think-“ Megatron stopped mid-thought, then looked indignant. “Wait a second—you haven’t bought this book yet! How many times do I have to tell you, vandalism is a crime, not ‘sticking it to the man!’”

“Ahh whatever,” Rodimus brushed him off, “I’m gonna buy it anyway. And speaking of buying books...” He looked curiously at the novels Megatron had been perusing. “What’cha lookin’ at?” 

Megatron grumbled at his student’s casual mangling of the English language. “If you must know, I’m trying to find a specific book of poems for a gift.”

Rodimus’s eyes seemed to light up. “A gift?! For whomst??” A wicked grin spread across his face, and he fluttered his lashes. “Ohohohoho, do you have a  _ special someone??? _ A crush????? A boo????????”

Megatron could practically feel a headache coming on. “I’m married, Rodimus. It’s for my husband.” 

Rodimus stopped. Like, literally halted, his mouth hanging half-open. After a few seconds, his brain started working again. “You. You what.” 

Megatron sighed (as was normal when he was dealing with Rodimus) and continued searching for the book. “I’m married. I have been for ten years now.” 

Rodimus still looked shell-shocked. He was so lost for words that Megatron enjoyed half a minute of silence, enough time for him to find the volume of poetry he had been searching for. “I should be going now. I’ll see you in class, Rodimus—please don’t vandalize any more books until then.”

And with that, he was gone. Rodimus stood there for another minute, before he finally said, “Someone.. someone liked Megatron enough to  _ marry him? _ ”

No one was helpful enough to answer him in the Barnes & Noble, unfortunately.


	2. Proximity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minimus has bad days. Megatron stays at his side.

Some days, intimacy scared Minimus. 

He had grown past the man who shied away from any kind of contact long ago, but some days he simply could not escape it. Spending so long as another person, never being able to become close with anyone—it left shadows on his memory, his behavior. He still struggled with being open about his life. He still flinched when people put their hands on his shoulder.

One habit he thought he had conquered was his fear of love. He certainly had evidence to back it up—his marriage could attest to his triumph over that petty anxiety. Yes, he often thought, his husband had helped him overcome that fear of intimacy. Megatron had done it with slow touches: brushing shoulders, lightly leaning on Minimus and letting him do the same in return, placing his hand over Minimus’s with his thumb rubbing gentle circles as they both read. At an almost agonizing pace, Minimus had warmed up to the contact. He had become… comfortable.

They had been married for nearly ten years now, and Minimus had never grown tired of Megatron’s presence.

But for some reason, today Minimus woke up with a blush on his cheeks. 

Face hot, he blinked the sleep from his eyes and shifted. This movement, though small, seemed to affect the body behind him. Megatron had his arms loosely wrapped around his husband. They were pressed back-to-chest, Megatron easily overshadowing Minimus’s pointedly smaller stature. While his height could often be a sore point, Minimus did acknowledge the advantage it gave him when spooning. Sure, it left him only at Megatron’s chest level, but Megatron’s chest was not a bad place to be.

Megatron shifted in his sleep, fingers brushing over Minimus’s stomach as he tried to find a more comfortable position. Minimus shivered at the feeling, which was apparently enough to rouse his husband. He made a quiet sound, and after a second, nosed at the back of Minimus’s neck. “Good morning, my love.”

Minimus, however, was not having the best morning. Every point of contact, every movement, every intimate touch—for some reason, it all felt so very  _ wrong.  _ His skin prickled with goosebumps. Though moments ago he had only been half-awake, now his eyes were open worryingly wide.

When Megatron lazily kissed at his neck, and it was like a gun had gone off next to Minimus's ear.

The sensation felt like a jolt to his nervous system. His whole body went stiff, shoulders instinctually drawing up and unknowingly drawing away from his husband’s touch. And oh, that touch… any other day, Minimus would have accepted such affection with open arms, even reciprocated. Yet today, the very reminder of his own existence felt revolting, much less deep intimacy from Megatron.

Speaking of, the man had immediately noticed that his husband was not pressing into his embrace. In fact, he seemed to be shying away from it. Concern clouded at the forefront of his mind, quickly dispelling any remnants of sleep as he put some space between them. “Is everything alright, Minimus?”

Minimus didn’t quite know how to answer. He could say the obvious, that it was  _ not _ , but then surely he would need to give an explanation, and how could he do that when every cell in his body seemed to hate itself and the very notion of speaking, of having to hear these thoughts and give horrible shape to them, sent a shudder through his body? Minimus did not realize it, but he was breathing faster.

Megatron’s worry only grew as he received no response. Sitting up in bed, he shrugged off the covers and tried to see his husband’s face. “Minimus? It’s Megatron. I’m here, it’s okay.”

Though his instincts told him to steady Minimus, he observed that at the moment his husband would not react well to his touch. Slipping off the bed, he circled around and crouched down to look Minimus in the eyes. Minimus had a look of panic on his face, and though Megatron had no way of knowing the exact source of this, he could guess.

There had been a few incidents similar to this before today, in which Minimus had shut down and refused to respond. The first time it had happened, Megatron had panicked and tried to put his hand on Minimus’s shoulder. Minimus had violently flinched away from his touch and curled in on himself. Megatron had been horrified at what he had done—later, once Minimus was asleep, he had stepped into the shower and allowed himself to shake with choked-off sobs, drowning the noise in the rushing water.

At least he had learned from then. In the present, Megatron spoke clearly and quietly, never breaking away from Minimus’s frightened gaze. “Minimus. It’s Megatron, your husband. You’re at home, in bed on a Thursday morning. I love you, and I’ll be right here for as long as you need me.”

To Megatron’s relief, Minimus’s focus seemed to sharpen onto his face. “M-Megatron…”

“Yes, Minimus. Don’t worry about your class—I’ll call you in sick. With all the extra work you’ve put in, there’s no possible way the university wouldn’t allow you to have one sick day. Honestly, with students like ours, I think they owe us more vacation days than we could ever spend. Have I told you how the other day I was at a bookstore, and I met Rodimus there? Yes, Rodimus in a bookstore, I was surprised too. He pestered me until I admitted that I was buying a book for you-“

Megatron stopped. “...I… uh, didn’t mean to say that.” Despite his slip, he noticed that Minimus’s shoulders were beginning to relax. He hurried to continue. 

“Well, I suppose I may as well tell you now, since I have ruined the surprise. I bought you a book of poems, for Valentines Day. Here,“ he stood up slowly, going over to the closet and pulling a book down from the top shelf. 

“Would you like me to read some to you?” 

It took a few seconds, but then Minimus murmured in a rough voice, “Yes.”

Megatron smiled.

Then, he sat down by the bed, opened the book, and began to read.

Around the time of the sixth poem, a hand reached out from the sheets to curl a few fingers around his hand. Shifting his hold of the book, Megatron held the wandering hand in a loose grip, tracing small circles on the back with his thumb. He read on.

It was only when he felt the soft press of lips against his palm did he pause in his recitation. He turned his head to look at Minimus, who was still half buried under the covers—but his eyes were clear and his body loose.

The sight took Megatron’s breath away. For a few seconds he could only stare in adoration at the man he loved. This must have shown on his face, as Minimus blushed and glanced away for a moment. Megatron smiled, and kissed his knuckles.

“...Good morning, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did say this fic was gonna be 50% domestic fluff, didn't i


	3. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minimus comes home late.

Minimus made a wordless noise into his collarbone, and Megatron blinked.

He waited for a moment, but it seemed Minimus was still asleep. He didn’t want to roll over to check the time on their bedside clock, but part of him knew it was far too late in the night to be awake. Sleep was still tugging at him, trying to coax him back into that blissful dark, but Megatron resisted the temptation. Right now, he only wanted to savor the feeling of holding his husband in his arms.

Minimus Ambus was a hardworking man—and Megatron knew that better than anyone. A career in both law and teaching would be enough to exhaust anyone, but Minimus always strove to push past his limits. While Megatron loved that about him, he also knew the toll it often took on his partner. Many nights he would come home long after Megatron had eaten and gone to bed. He insisted that Megatron not stay up for him and rob himself of the sleep he needed too, but Megatron could not help but try to stay awake, at least partially, in the hopes that Minimus would be home just a bit sooner.

Tonight had been one of those nights, it seemed. Megatron’s mind had swam into awareness when his ears picked up the jingling of keys. He breathed into his pillow as his husband moved about their home, hanging up his coat, eating the leftovers from dinner, brushing his teeth, and so on. Megatron could picture him perfectly—he had long ago memorized his routine. Minimus would be making sure the front door was locked, now, then checking on the cats, and then finally entering their bedroom.

He tried not to shift as the door creaked quietly, or when he felt the other side of the bed dip down. Minimus would be disappointed if he thought he had woken up Megatron. But when Minimus carefully slipped under the covers and sidled up next to him, he couldn’t help but wrap an arm around his husband.

Minimus glanced up in surprise. In the dim light, Megatron could see his face—and perhaps if his mind was not half-asleep, he would notice the bags under his eyes. But as he was now, Megatron could only look at him and think how lucky he was to have such a beautiful man in his bed.

Minimus frowned, though it didn’t have any real bite in it. He was too tired to muster up actual annoyance. “You shouldn’t be up so late.”

“Perhaps,” Megatron murmured, “but I wanted to see you.”

“It’s too dark too be seeing anything, at the moment.”

“Fine.” Megatron brought his hand on Minimus’s back up to cradle his face. “To feel you, then.”

Though he couldn’t know it for sure, he had a hunch Minimus blushed. “I- well- you don’t have to put it like _that!_ ”

Megatron chuckled, and then tilted his head down to sleepily kiss his cheek. Minimus turned to catch his husband’s lips and came away smiling. “You’re terrible,” he sighed, and nuzzled into Megatron’s neck.

“....I love being here. I love holding you,” Megatron whispered into Minimus’s hair, looping his arm around the small of his husband’s back to pull him close. Minimus returned the embrace and only hummed happily in response. Soon enough, he had fallen asleep.

Megatron stayed awake for a time, listening to the sound of his husband breathing. If he concentrated, he could almost feel Minimus’s heart beat against his own chest, slow and steady and calm. In the quiet of their room, the rest of the world felt so distant; it was only him and Minimus, alone together. Megatron felt like his heart could burst with love. With a gentle kiss to the top of Minimus’s head, he finally let himself drift away—awaiting the morning when he would wake up to the sight of his husband again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes.... u just gotta write some fluff

**Author's Note:**

> @interstellar-child on tumblr, thank u for sending me that prompt and inspiring me to write this!!!


End file.
